1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a cassette tape housing and, more particularly, to the incorporation of a clutch mounted in the tape housing to restrict operation of the tape in one mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Cassette tapes have found numerous entertainment and educational applications. Cassette tapes are now used for, among other things, videotapes (VHS and 8 mm), magnetic audio tapes, digital audio tapes, and magnetic computer tapes. Perhaps the most extensive application of cassette-type tapes is the VHS videotape cassette. The Hollywood movie studios have made billions of dollars in transferring movies to videotape cassettes for sale and rental.
It is well known that cassette tapes are capable of different modes of operation in multiple speeds. For example, tape can move from a base reel to a take-up reel at a given speed in the "play" mode, and move in the same direction at a faster speed in the "fast forward" mode. Similarly, tape can move from the take-up reel to the base reel in the "rewind" mode. Such modes of operation depend, of course, upon the capabilities of the devices on which the tapes are used. Most devices for consumers use are capable of operating in any of the "play", "fast forward", or "rewind" modes.
A somewhat recent development for the videotape movie industry is the inclusion of advertisements at the beginning of the tape in addition to previews of other movies available on cassette or movies to be released in the near future. Users frequently use the fast forward mode of operation for the videotape cassette to pass over previews and advertisements without viewing them.
Attempts have been made to limit a consumer's ability to control the use of a videotape cassette notwithstanding the device on which it may be operated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,535 to Dickson et al. discloses a clutch assembly for a videotape cassette which restricts movement of one of the reels of a cassette tape to rotation in a single direction. If the permitted direction allows only the "play" mode or "fast forward" mode, then the cassette can be viewed only once and cannot be rewound. A similar one-way clutch assembly is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,905 to Granzotto et al. A clutch assembly is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,016 to Marvelli for preventing videotape breakage in a cassette when the videotape reaches the end.
The prior art does not disclose a tape cassette which permits operation in the "play" mode and "rewind" mode, but otherwise disables the "fast forward" mode in the same direction as the "play" mode.